Booker T
Booker T is a professional wrestler currently a member of the Bobson Wiki universe in the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. He is a former Tag Team Champion with JBL as part of Maggle Heat. in that universe. He's also a former WWE Champion in the SmackDown! vs RAW PPV league. History (SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007) Year 1 Debut Booker T debuted in the SmackDown! before Backlash, losing to Chris Masters in a submission match in an Intercontinental Championship Elimnation Chamber match qualifier. Booker T returned on the RAW before Summerslam to team up with Trish Stratus and beat Chavo Guerrero and Lita in an intergender tag team match. He showed up on the RAW before No Mercy to lose a fatal four way tables match for a hardcore championship number one contendership match spot. Championship Pursuit Booker T won a six man ladder match on the SmackDown! after Taboo Tuesday to earn a hardcore championship match at Survivor Series. On the RAW before Survivor Series, Shelton Benjamin defeated Booker to get added to the hardcore title match. At Survivor Series, Booker T was unsuccessful in winning the title (held by John Cena at the time). Maggle Heat Booker T began teaming up with former WWE Champion JBL after randomly chosen to team with him at Armageddon. The duo defeated Super Crazy and Mr Perfect via DQ on the PPV to earn a tag team title match at New Year's Revolution. The two dubbed themselves "Maggle Heat" and teamed with Kane to lose to Chris Masters, Ric Flair and Umaga on the RAW before the PPV. At New Years Revolution, Maggle Heat captured the tag titles after knocking Flair and Masters. On the SmackDown! before Royal Rumble, Booker T defeated Ric Flair in the build-up to their title rematch at the PPV. At the Royal Rumble, Booker and JBL retained the tag titles in an elimination match and later appeared in the Rumble match. Booker appeared early on in the Rumble match, but was eliminated. However, JBL ended up winning the Rumble itself, earning the right to compete for the World Title at Wrestlemania. Road To Wrestlemania In the build up to Wrestlemania, Maggle Heat would square off with World Heavyweight Champion Jim Neidhart and Bobby Lashley in the main event of RAW in a non-title match. The duo would lose to Lashley and Neidhart, who were set to face off for the title at No Way Out. Maggle Heat would team with Johnny Nitro to win a six man tag team match against Hulk Hogan, Joey Mercury and Mankind. Maggle Heat would retain the tag titles in a tables match against Hart Foundation members Shelton Benjamin and Edge. On an episode of RAW a few weeks later, the two retained the tag titles against in a draw with Eddie Guerrero and Super Crazy. With JBL in the world title match at Wrestlemania, Booker needed to find a tag team partner to team with him for a one-off title defense at the show. but agreed to help JBL on the way to his title defense. He would team with JBL and Chris Masters to defeat Bobby Lashley, Ric Flair and Big Show on the RAW before Wrestlemania. Tension Within Maggle Heat Booker T and his chosen partner Tazz would retain the tag team titles in a triple threat tag team match at Wrestlemania. Later on in the show, Booker T's botched interference would cost JBL his world title match against Bobby Lashley. This began tension between the tag team champions and it continued after they lost a triple threat tag match against MHM and The Shield members Davari and Snitksy. The downward spiral continued after they lost a six man tag team match against The Shield and both men were eliminated in the King Of The Ring first round. The two eventually lost the tag titles in a hell in a cell match against Snitsky and Davari. The two would get their rematch at Judgement Day, but the two's bad luck on TV pushed the two further apart. Eventually on the RAW before the event, the two agreed to put the past to one side and unite for this match. In the double elimination tag team title match at Judgement Day. However, they were unable to regain the tag titles. Championship And Accomplishments World Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/JBL) Category:Wrestlers